


【科学组】秘密关系（上）

by ExplosiveCat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man: Armored Adventures, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: M/M, Science Bros
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveCat/pseuds/ExplosiveCat





	【科学组】秘密关系（上）

1

“所以……他知道我们已经看见他了吧。”

当人数不齐的复仇者们从烤肉店回到大厦时，客厅里横躺着一只……呃……

趴倒在客厅里并长着两条腿试图蛙跳姿势悄无声息遁走的躺椅！？

他们当然看出来那上下倒置的躺椅下还压着个人，而地面反射出的淡蓝色光芒已经表明了他的身份。以及，半米之外还有吃了一半的披萨盒。

十公分，二十公分。

以两条不服输的腿经过不懈的努力最终连蹦带爬到茶几后，自我欺骗式地隐藏似乎完全低估了所有人的基本视力。

比起解救大厦主人，不如先来看事情的起源。

若要说起此事的根本原因，便是某两只科科学学的恋爱虫还没有把他们在一起的消息公之于众。

Tony和Bruce在一起了，以瞒着所有人的方式。这是Bruce提出的，以避免相当多的不必要麻烦以及逃避一切由此引来的的话题，他惧怕社交活动，而成为别人八卦的重点对象必然更加棘手，尤其对象还是个花边新闻洒了半个地球的家伙。

但，连住在同一大楼的亲队友们都要瞒，也不是件容易的事情。

2

** **三天** ** ** **前。** **

所有人被队长拉着看完了一场历史题材的战争电影，甚至于色彩还是黑白的那种。

Thor早就睡得鼾声不断，Clint揉揉眉心，也是困得不行。Bruce也打算回房睡觉，忽然手表一亮，闪过的消息倒是醍醐灌顶般地让他清醒：“反正无聊，去做点爱？”

他玩过打地鼠时巅峰速度都没有现在用另一只手盖下这道字的三分之一速度快，好在没人注意到，这比两个月前出任务时子弹划过他鬓角还要惊险。

他瞪向罪魁祸首，Stark若无其事地蹲坐在前面的沙发上，余光瞟见自己被Bruce瞪住，反而嘴角略微上扬，继续悄悄在手机上戳戳点点。

Stark一向觉得保密期间背着所有人去大干一场绝佳刺激，这对小鸳鸯也做了两只手指数不过来次了。但毕竟是保密期间，这举动确是过于嚣张了些。

很快，第二条消息递到博士的手表上：“你有两个选择：YES or NO problem.”

博士依旧保持沉着，他端着茶杯一边品味绿茶的清苦回甘，一边在路过Stark旁以肘部悄无声息地递去一次痛击。

“呜啊……”

带着浮夸演技，他连续翻滚而下倒地继续滚，捂着肚子。

“怎、怎么了？”队长立马问询。

“不……没事，我只是有些肚子痛，我觉得让Dr.Banner带我去简单看一下就好了。”他看向Bruce，“可以劳烦带我去吃点止泻药吗博士，不要拒绝我，请说yes。”

“呃……yes.”

“YES！？好，我们走！”

Tony奸笑着捂着肚子一瘸一拐被Bruce搀扶着溜掉，刚关上门便亢奋地一把揽起Bruce的小腿，利索的公主抱，“去我房间？”他低语着，低下头和怀中人吻起来，缠绵中领口也被对方扯开。

“换个地方，上次从门口出来的时候遇到Nat，差点露馅。”

“那……”

“哒！哒！”走廊一端的转角后传来愈来愈大顶端高跟鞋声，他们默契地屏息瞪大双眼相看一秒，接着Stark撒腿就跑，Banner死死抱着他的脖子避免在狂奔中被甩飞。

逃窜成功。

Stark蹲在楼梯口墙边，他依旧抱着他不肯丢下，还用怀中人的衬衫蹭掉额顶的汗，“呼……太危险了！还好老子跑得快。”他抬起一条大腿暂先托着Banner的屁股，双臂猛地一提把快要滑落的男友抱好。

“明明你先把我放下来再一起跑会快很多……”Banner在他耳边小声抱怨。

“确定吗，就你这小短腿。”

他使坏起来，托着博士背部的胳膊使劲往肩膀上一撂，转瞬便把博士抗上肩，还收获到一声被吓到的啊呜。

“你归我了。走，我们去实验室做。”他边扛着博士，另手拽下些他的裤腰，往屁股位置拍击几下。

3

** **两天前** **

“Clinton，怎么冰箱里的啤酒位还是空的，那铁罐已经懒到一星期都不更新一次冰箱了吗？”Thor没精打采地关掉冰箱门，望向倒在沙发里的弓箭手。

“我看他昨天又提大包小包食物和酒去实验室了，他甚至在里面安了个冰箱。”

“太过分了，被我们吃这么点东西就这么抠门！上次停电把我抓来做了半小时紧急电源，太消耗了，我到现在还饿着呢。”他毅然决然地往大步冲去。

“要是有炸鸡块也帮我拿点。”

4

“嘀——”

实验室的感应门打开，饿扁了的大块头才踏进去半脚，便看见赤裸上身的博士躺在桌上，小声念了声Tony回应开门声。

他才看见进门的Thor，连忙拾起丢在边上的衬衫假装擦汗地挡住颈部被咬下的痕印，但刚流的汗却是货真价实的。

“嗨，是我，来拿点吃的。”他向博士招招手，便径直走向角落冰箱，“咦，今天有这么热吗？”他扭头顺便问向不断擦拭上半身的博士。

“是……是啊。”

“我一点都没感觉，Asgard的夏天的温度可比这里猛多了。”他说着，掏出一瓶啤酒，毫不客气地往一旁的实木躺椅上一坐，畅饮起来。

“呃……”

Banner穿好上衣，面露难色地看向这位不速之客。

“咋……咋了，有影响到你们做实验？”

“一点点。”他挠挠头。

Bruce忽然听到门外传来口哨声，连忙往门口跑去。

还是慢了一步，Tony兴高采烈地掂着手上的一支润滑油走了进来，“润滑油找到了，来我们继续……啊嘎！”他尚未说完，被火速冲过来的博士猛踩一只脚，润滑油也被夺去。

“继续给把器材检修好。”Bruce代他说完。

“什么？！”Stark直接傻了，也不知道Bruce怎么就又把上衣穿起来，环顾四周看到躺椅上的大家伙时心跳漏了十八拍。

“没错！检修好器材，你负责上润滑，我负责……随便。”他又凑近博士耳边，“Damn it！他怎么也在这？”

“都怪你，进出实验室的权限给了这么多人。”

于是他们只好在不速之客的旁观下装模作样，小声商讨。Banner拿起一组器材转了两圈，假装擦拭完放回原位，Stark索性用螺丝刀和Dummy玩起了击剑，还要忍受坐在后面吐槽他们今天真无聊都没有乱七八糟的数据投影被扔来扔去的画外音。

Stark露出用舌头剔牙一样的不爽表情，“我们现在把他赶走还是换个地？”

“嘿，他一来我们就都开溜会不会显得心虚，找个借口把他支开好了。”

“这傻大个能知道啥，我们前后脚走就行，去我房间。”

他们轻声密语着，而Thor手里的啤酒也喝干净了，他随手把空瓶往地上一支，胳膊突然触到了躺椅扶手上挂着的不起眼的冰凉物体。

“诶，这里怎么还有一副……****两副手铐****？”

厚重的实木躺椅的两道把手一左一右各挂着银色的手铐，Stark又忘了干完事收东西。

他们齐刷刷地回过头去，两张茫然无措的脸。

Bruce惊慌时眼珠飘向别处，轻抿嘴唇。合理的解释给不出来，“止损”的办法倒是有一条：立刻马上变身大绿胖把实验室爆砸一顿，大概率能转移掉注意力，就算不成也是个逃避现实的绝佳方案，让Stark贴点钱就是了。

带着最后希望的眼神偷瞟Stark，后者现在必须该说些什么了。

“咳……我也很好奇为什么躺椅上会挂着两副手铐呢，Doc.”

很好，问题甩得干净，又强调一遍手铐问题，博士就快绿了。

他的两只小手在腹前握成一团，燥热的手汗渗得快要滴出来，“这个、呃……还不是给你用的吗？”尖锐的目光笔直插向Stark。

“嗯？！”

博士深吸两口气，朝着Thor胡编起来，“事实是，因为Tony从不老实睡觉，为了保证他的睡眠时间和身体健康，我只好在一到睡觉点就把他拷在躺椅上。”他耸耸肩。

“哦博士！你怎么能告诉他这么丢人的事情，我Tony Stark简直没脸做人了！”他浮夸地一只手猛拍额头，另手在身后比出大拇指以称赞对方千钧一发之际的机敏，即便这个解释是如此的扯淡。

“嚯，原来是这样。你们地球人花样可真多。”Thor挠了挠头。

“是啊，若是你在夜里看见一只躺椅在走廊上蹦跶，肯定是我在找厕所。但，还请千万别告诉其他人，这太丢脸了。”

Tony挤出可怜的小表情，与往日一贯的威风大相径庭，这倒使Thor大笑起来。

“嘿，那可不行，这么有趣的事情我肯定要说！”

博士接道，“或者，如果你肯替他保守秘密，你可以把这台冰箱搬走，我保证Stark每两天填满一次。”

“成交！”

金发男子豪爽地跳起来，扩了扩胸走向冰箱，也不管其主人的意见，一把抓住下半截抱起，顺势扯下了电源线，“那俺走了。记得下次多买点鸡翅。”

Tony几乎是皱瘪了眉头看着他如何抢劫自己，又被Bruce踩了一脚，“嗷、嗷嗷……好的没问题，客官慢走~”

门一关，Bruce便以几乎虚脱掉的状态坐上实验桌，试图捞回被吓散的魂，等到蓄精养锐好再把情趣用品都不记得收的家伙臭骂一顿。

Stark看着他的狼狈，居然起了些笑意。

“嘿，我们交往的秘密有这么重大吗，这点小事就惊魂未定，可不像你。”

“你习惯了在镜头前风光，我还没准备好享受到来自万人迷男友所带来的关注。”

“那倒是。不过说实话，我觉得这件事情告诉Thor没问题。这憨厚的家伙对地球上的八卦向来不感兴趣。不如我们先……”

“不行。我怕他们会说漏嘴。”

“****他们****？”

“呃，我说的是他。”

“不，你说的是他们。”Stark认真地眯起眼睛，这个字眼他钻定了。

“我是说他和他的Mjolnir（喵喵锤），喵~喵~的那个。”

“Bruce！”

“好吧，还有Vision也知道。”他说着，语气带着些委屈。

“WHAT！！！我这么多天小心翼翼地帮你藏好秘密，结果你倒是转头就说出去了！”

博士辩解，“喂，我才没有！是被发现的，我也没办法。”

“被发现就这么轻易承认了？！你可是有七个博士学位！就像今天这样随便胡诌些理由骗骗小孩不是很简单吗？”

“不是所有事情都可以这么轻松瞒住的！”他抬起眼镜，揉揉眉心。

“好，那你告诉我他发现了我们什么。是我在公共场所偷偷亲你吗？你就告诉他这是我们深厚友情间的热情礼仪。”

“不是这个。”

“我知道了，我经常路过你身后时顺手拍你的屁股。嘿，我可是Tony Stark，我就是龌……呃、顽皮。这种事情符合我的风格。”

“也不是。”

“不会吧，难道我偷你衬衣的事情被他发现了？！没可能呀。”

“什么？！”

“只是量个尺寸，我帮你定制了套女仆装，绝对震撼。”

“……”

Stark搓搓下巴，实在是绞尽脑汁无能为力，“所以到底是被他发现了什么？”

“就是……一些事情……”

“好吧，就算是事情不告诉我。但至少你也应该把被发现的这个情况第一时间告诉我不是吗？”

“不，当时有特殊原因……我只好之后才去找他解释，他也答应我会保守好秘密的。”

“好吧，看来这件事还是得交给我。”

“你要干嘛？”Bruce慌了，这反应倒是让Tony更坚定要查个真相。

“没什么，我只是去泡杯咖啡，你要吗？”

“那……麻烦也来一份。”

5

Tony正优雅举起咖啡杯小抿一口，忽然眼前被大面积的青色与红色占据——Vision几乎就在他的脑门前十公分的位置钻出。

“哇啊！”咖啡杯在生理反应的后撤中几乎完全脱手，以双手从空中夺回时还是撒到了西装下的白衬衫上。

“Mr.Stark，找我何事。”Vision看着他左右摆头找不到餐巾纸，主动递上斗篷结果被拍开。

“嘿，下次给我从门走，就算穿墙也给我先敲墙！”

“好的，对不起。事实上我这次是从楼下穿地板上来的。”他又转向实验室另一侧的Banner，“下午好，Doc.”

Banner的眉头倒是保持着紧皱，上午才坦白Vision知道他们间关系的事情，下午他就被叫来，明显事情间有关联。

Tony清清嗓子，“言归正传！作为融合了我和doc心血以及振金与心灵宝石的用以维护世界和平的人类希望象征兼喵喵锤全宇宙指定认证人之一，Vision，你要如实回答接下来的问题。”

“Stark！你……”

“嘘！嘘！嘘！交给我！”他朝博士眨了个自信的眼。

“还记得前段时间博士请你来保守秘密吗？事实上，或许你对你所发现的事情有所误会，而博士显然也没有对此解释清楚。所以，作为博士最信赖的密友兼同样被牵连进此事的我，有必要向你做出一个最客观的解释。”他稍稍停顿，“现在，告诉我你发现了什么。”

“前天晚上，队长让我向您和博士转达这周五晚去烤肉店聚餐的消息，也就是今天晚上。当时我很冒犯地穿墙进来……”

Stark一颤，事情似乎有些不妙。

“等、等等……你进来的时候，我们不会是……全裸？！”

“严格来说，Mr.Stark您身体只有98％的部位无遮掩……”

Banner已然面红耳赤，如果让Vision如此客观详尽地描述完全，他绝对要吞剑自杀，“够了够了！”决定立刻阻止Vision说下去，事态刻不容缓，他朝着背对于他且半悬空中的Vision跑去，一个跳扑想要攀住并捂上他的嘴。

“咻——”

而对于背后的飞扑毫无察觉的Vision还在叙事，结果Bruce从他非实物化的身体里完全透过，砰地摔进一堆器械中。

Tony已经听愣住了，反正都到这个地步也无所谓，他保持着认真聆听时的微微点头让Vision继续说下去。

“您躺在躺椅上闭着眼，而博士确实是全身裸体着，他的两只手腕拷在躺椅两侧的扶手上，头被您按着，正半跪在您两腿间吃着……”

** **“SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”** **

** **

这声猛吼若在舞台剧里绝对配得上最响的雷声。

一天下来脸色如红绿灯般不断转换的Bruce几乎爆发着吼出来，掺杂着些许不属于他的野兽般的浑厚嗓音。

Tony这辈子都不会忘记他此刻望向Bruce时，那双浑浊的墨绿色瞳孔，凶悍杀气绝对碾压什么美杜莎，即便稍稍瞄到一点就能感受到世界末日般的恐怖压抑。

他的心跳几乎骤停，整个世界仿佛就在蒸腾、燃烧。他正凝视着那双瞪向他的，毁天灭地的眼睛。他绝对相信现在哪怕只说错一个字，纵使立刻有一百层钢铁机甲上身也难逃被粉碎且尸骨无存的残酷命运。

Banner还保持着肉身大小，很明显他自己压制住了变身，但半个身体的皮肤已被染出淡绿，上半身的蓬勃的肌肉把衣服撑到炸线，他朝着Stark走去。

“Stark！现在知道是什么事情了？！你不是很有把握解释好吗！”

Stark的大脑已经短路，但Bruce在吼他，他必须立刻马上安抚好他，“对……对不起！我犯了天大的错误，明明知道这件事有你的难言之隐却还是自大地把Vision找来试图完美解决此事。我应该所有事情都先考虑你才对……那么……”

很好，Stark，就这样继续，肯定可以把博士安抚好的！那、那接下来说什么……凡事考虑他的感受！对，考虑他就好……考虑他就好……考虑什么？！对了，Vision说到哪了！Bruce当时正跪在我两腿之间吃我的……这还要怎么考虑……他的感受？

“****好、好吃吗****？”

WHAT THE HELL?!

你还嫌自己死得不够早吗！完了完了完了……

Vision察觉到局面糟糕程度必须要进行介入，他飘过来挡在博士面前，第一个字还未说出口便被他手背的一击利索拍击打到五米外的墙上，但很明显他只用了尽可能小的力气，否则现在墙上已有一个大洞。

Tony完全放弃抵抗地双手举过头顶，他颤抖着发出抱歉两字，便被抓住衬衫提到半空。

Vision又飞回来了，他悬停在两者之间，那一条青筋狂暴的胳膊旁，“冷静，博士。您不需要对此事表现出任何的羞愧或愤怒，我已向您保证绝对保守秘密。而今天将其说出来完全是因为我以为Mr.Stark完全知晓此事所以无需向其隐瞒。”

“What？！我都快嗝屁了还往我这里甩锅？”他挣扎着蹬腿，如此危难关头不忘嘴贫。

Vision继续说，“我完全理解你们之间的事情。即便是拯救世界的大英雄们，终究也不过肉体凡胎，都有着欲望。为科学甚至整个地球工作是极端艰难的任务，在此期间心生寂寞完全不是什么过错。而选择周围可信赖、长期的人作为****炮友****也算得上是健康的性关系。况且不违反规章制度，所以无论队伍内部有多少这样的特殊关系我都会保守好秘密的。”

“What？！”这次轮到科学兄弟一起诧异了。

庆幸的是，博士的注意力差不多都集中到Vision，嗓音也已不像野兽那样凶狠。

Tony炸锅了，“什么炮友！！你这混蛋石头精，我和博士是正规谈恋爱！模范鸳鸯！以及队伍内部完全没有那种关系！”他愤愤地伸手想抓住Vision教训一顿，但手掌来回从他虚空的脖子里穿来穿去，“Damn！让我抓到你！！”

于是，Bruce提着Tony的衬衣把他拽起，而Tony则在空中扼住了比他悬得更高的Vision的脖子。

“臭小子你都在哪里学的这些！”他一边挣扎着拽住他的遒劲手掌，一边质询Vision。

Bruce接道，“或许不需要学，想想他是谁造的。”

Stark醍醐灌顶般地点点头，把头转回博士，“说的也是……但我从来不搞什么长期炮友。”

“都是一夜情？”

“What？！你怎么能在Vision宝宝面前说出这种肮脏的词，你简直就是在玷污我们幼小纯……”

“嗷……好重！”怒火所剩无几的Bruce注意力也差不多被转移光，绿色迅速散去，怪力突然消失使得手上原本棉花般重量的家伙能让他感觉到高一米七五正常男人的分量——他瞬间松手任由Stark直接摔到地上。

后者有些后悔没有抓紧他的悬浮气球。

见激烈场面告一段落，Vision决定开溜，“看来是没有事情了，给你们带来的麻烦真是抱歉。昨天晚上我只看到了那一幕，便在博士猛烈的眼神暗示下离开，绝对没有再看到任何别的东西。下次进出实验室我一定从门走。”他说着，落到地上凭双脚往门外离去。

Banner累得要命，他坐到正躺地揉屁股的Stark旁，他们同时说出对不起，又一起笑了，Tony伸手去捏男友的脸。

“你是该向我道歉。”博士补充。

“是的，我要向你道的歉太多了，包括于我居然认为‘你会察觉到我们间关系败露而不第一时间告诉我’……我忽略了一个致命问题，当时你可是还****含着东西****呢。”

这是什么Bruce Banner面部颜色红绿灯实验吗？！刚刚才逃过一死的男人又开出黄腔，而且还被Vision听到——他在走出门前听到这句话的尾音时步伐稍有一愣。

他欠扁地继续，“怪不得你昨晚闷哼得那么猛，我还以为是我按得太紧了，对不起。”

Bruce没有一星半点的火气，反而露出有些僵硬的笑，他又拽着Tony的衬衣，没有怪力加持时只能用两只手。

而Tony知道Bruce现在不会再有力气变身，便游刃有余地任由他把自己拽起，丢到躺椅上，甚至膝盖压在自己的小腹上。

“对不起博士，我只是表达我的歉意，但介于罪行实在滔天，愿意接受任何惩罚。”

Bruce抚了抚眼镜（因为刚刚被撑太大现在有点松），有了兴致，“任何惩罚？”

“当然。”话音刚落，便看见博士拿起了还分别挂在躺椅把手上的手铐。

他露出温暖慈祥的招牌博士笑，分别打开了空的那环，Tony则很默契地主动递上双手，缴掉反抗力。

铐好男友，他两根指尖轻抬他的下巴，另一只手一颗颗地打开他的衬衣纽扣。

“唔……今天换你骑我？”

“你想吗？”

“听你的。”Stark抬起头去吻男友的喉结。

“在下面也没关系咯？”

“嗯。”

Banner听到满意答复，爬下躺椅，“哦我差点忘了件事，今天晚上还要去烤肉店聚餐呢。”他走到躺椅的一边，“不过既然你愿意在下面，那我就放心了。”

“什么？！”

Bruce还想欣赏一会他慌乱却又只能胡乱蹬腿的样子，但接下来的场面或许更加好看。

他抓住躺椅的一条腿，实木材质加上一个男人实在是不轻，他卯足了力气才抬起半边，毫不犹豫地掀翻过去，期间的Stark的惨叫没有中断过。

Tony被躺椅压住了，椅子顶端压在后脑勺，底端压住脚后跟，无法展开双臂的他完全挣不开身，甚至连翻回来都做不到。

“没关系，我代你去吃就好了，准确说，应该是你的银行卡代你去。”他伸手进他的西装裤，掏出钱包拿了张卡，放回钱包后便往外走。

“Bruce！Bruce！我错了！别丢下我！！”他声嘶力竭喊着，最终还是把他喊回来了，但对方手里多了一卷胶带。

“我错了，我不喊了。”

“这样你也就没办法叫Jarvis帮忙了。”Bruce扯开胶带，准备往他嘴上贴。

“不会的不会的，我发誓我会乖乖趴到你回来为止。”

“好吧。”他把胶带一丢，转身径直走掉。

（这个插叙也太长了……喵的）

6

（****Bruce离去四小时之后****）

“所以，不打算先和我们解释一下吗？”

当Cap插着腰问向被从躺椅下救出的Stark时，后者还在咕咚咕咚地猛喝Clint递来的矿泉水续命。以及他的嘴角还沾着点披萨上带着芝士的牛肉粒。

“我知道，这只是他在睡觉而已。”Thor抢答。

Bruce扶额。

“才不是！真正的凶手就在你们之中！但我不能说……”他倔强地鼓起小嘴，又去拾起没吃完的披萨盒狼吞虎咽起来。

无法无天的大厦主人还能有受了天大委屈还好像被威胁着不能说的情况！？

Steve已然执意要管，甚至打算好挨个盘问，此时，救星出现。

“是我。”

Vision一脸严肃地飞到队长面前。

“今天下午Mr.Stark和我打赌趁他可以被倒着拷在躺椅上脱身，但目前来看应该是失败了。”

“那看来你没有掌握到这个魔术的诀窍啊！”Bruce立马追加。

“是啊，哪能和你这位密室逃脱魔术大师比，Doc.”

“什么？！”

“呃……电影看多了，可能是一个和你长得很像的人做的。”

Vision飘到还在咀嚼食物的Stark面前，“Sir.”他伸出一只右手，手心朝上。

“干嘛？”

“我们赌了50美元。”

“漂亮！”Stark点点头，由衷称赞其优秀的做戏做全套以及敲诈手段。

他掏出钱包，却一不小心带出了一小串安全套掉到地上成为众人焦点。

“哟，看来最近有些人的小日子挺美呀。”Nat挑了半边的眉。

etc.

（还有下一篇，跑了跑了）


End file.
